Point of No Return
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: This is a continued story from Interracial relations, this is the story of Valimor and his struggle to fight temptations to join his father. But is that the right way? Is being human being weak?
1. Chapter 1

**Point of No Return**

Chapter 1

The sun had set long ago, but the moon refused to rise. It was an unusually, eerie darkness that had fallen over the quite poor village. A shadow seemed to slip by, lurking in the unnatural darkness. Was it there? Perhaps over a bit? But where had it gone? There! Something dark was haunting the town, and one would not make it through the night. A silent scream attempted to surpass a young girls lips, but a powerful hand and quickly silenced her. Laying the now stunned body of the girl on the ground, a figure, dressed all in black draped over her. Her heart raced, pumping her hot blood through her body but all she could do was stare up at her attacker with wide brown eyes. His own, strange light blue eyes reflected into hers. She did not recognize his face, yet there was something familiar about him. She opened her mouth to speak, but a now gentle hand lay over them, hushing her. Pulling his hood back he revealed his face. A pale, greenish tone, long white silky hair, suddenly yellow cat eyes and slits about his nose. Pealing his lips back, he bore sharp pointed teeth. Raising his hand he slammed it into the girl's chest and fed until there was nothing left. Rising over the withered body of a once youthful child he roared with satisfaction.

Bolting upright with a start Val could hardly breathe. His chest was heaving and sweat covered his body. Looking at his hand there was nothing but the thin scar. Rubbing his face, there were no slits, and yet he had this aching in his body, longing for something he could not satisfy. Like the dull throb of hunger. Squeezing his eyes closed he tried to fight the never ending feeling. The longing he had come to recognize as the urge to feed. The nightmare and roused urges he had long since been able to fight since he turned 17. Running a hand through his short and spiky white hair he pulled himself from the makeshift bed hidden in an abandoned barn. Though he was almost 30, he had come to realize human years did not apply to him. Nothing had changed about him since he turned 20. Perhaps he was more like his father then he would like to admit. A dormant part of him longed to embrace that side. To find his father and learn the ways of the creature he was born to be. But the human side, raised in the village later ravaged by those very creatures, refused to give up without a fight. He splashed his face with water from a rain barrel and stared into his rippling reflection.

"God Val, who are you?" He muttered to himself, looking into the eyes of his reflection. His skin so pale, almost bluish. His hair whiter then snow, those strange eyes with the start of a cat pupil. The taunt shape of his face, masculine, but something sleek about it. Soft tuffs of hair grew from his chin giving him a goatee. If he only let his hair grow out, you could hardly tell the difference between he and his father. Shaking his head he shoved the water barrel over, letting the water splash out on the old hay. "Who are you?" He roared louder and whirled around only to see the startled face of the girl in his dreams. Instead of attacking her though, his face softened. "Meleni." He whispered. She set the basket she was carrying down and moved up beside the man almost a foot and a half taller than her.

"Valimor, I know who you are. You are a kind man, a gentle man who would do anything for the things he loves. You have no resemblance to those awful creatures." Her voice was so soft and comforting, he almost fell into her embrace, but upon remembering the dream he backed away from her. Could he hurt her like that?

"Meleni, I'm not who you think I am, you don't know me." He turned away from the girl, the only person to break through his walls, to reach his soft side, and to love him despite all of his flaws. But something told him he could not attach himself to this girl. Something told him it wasn't right. She reached for him and he jerked away, harsher then he intended. She looked hurt.

"Val…" She whispered, but it was too late, though he didn't mean to hurt her, he wasn't about to turn around and take her in his arms. He shook his head and leaned over on an old horse stall, keeping his back to her. In a few seconds he could feel her presence leave. It hurt, it twisted his insides more than the hunger did, but the instincts; they were more than his emotions. They told him no. It wasn't natural for _his _kind and hers to mix.

"But I am human too..." He spoke out loud to the struggle within his mind. That was also a constant battle. For some reason the silence in his mind drove him to madness, to argue with himself. He thought back to his short time on the hive. All the whispering voices in his head. It made him feel uneasy, and yet comforted, to listen to the strange language murmur in his mind. Here, there was nothing. Emptiness, silence. He screamed again and threw the weak stall door open, causing it to tear off its hinges and go clattering to the back of the stall. He turned to stalk out of the barn when he spotted the basket Meleni had brought over. The pain struck all over again he grabbed it quickly and threw it as hard as he could, letting it fall in some dark corner. Shrugging his coat on, he flicked the hood up and over his head, shrouding his face in darkness. His heavy boots made no noise as he moved across the grassy patch before reaching the town road. The knife though, attached to his ankle clinched with each of his powerful steps. His strong arms hung loosely by his sides, his hands gloved, but the fingers were cut off, reviling his pale skin. People parted for him to get through, they knew this shadow and his patterns. He was headed to the tavern to drink, and then he would vanish into the forest for the rest of the day.

"He has been her 5 years now, and still no one knows who he is, or his name." He could hear the town's people gossip ring in his ears from at least 20 feet away. Their constant whispering was an annoyance in his ears. Like a fly buzzing around his head. He gritted his teeth and cleared his mind and he pushed open the tavern door, his drink already sitting at his table. The owner liked to avoid confrontation so he was quick to prepare his table before Val even got there. Falling into his chair, he made a loud noise and immediately people sitting around stood and walked out. Kicking his boots up on the table he grabbed the drink and quickly downed it. He wasn't a drunk, but the substance dulled his pain to a manageable amount. In seconds another drink was placed and a nervous waitress quickly moved away. He watched her go, and couldn't help remember how he met Meleni.

It was his third year here and he had sat down as usual. After finishing his first drink a young brown haired brown eyed waitress approached and gently set the drink down, but she didn't scurry away like the rest. When she did not leave, Val put his feet down, crossed his arms on the table and turned his eyes toward her. She made a soft gasp sound and he was certain she would run then but she didn't. Her hand over her mouth she just looked at him. Then, slowly lowering her hand, her next words he would have never guessed.

"You have the most beautiful eyes!" She exclaimed. Immediately he turned his head down and put his feet back up. She still did not leave. Shifting her wait slightly he did his best to ignore her, but she refused to give up. "Do you want anything else?" She finally asked, daring to scoot closer to the table. By now the whole town was watching this little scene. Heaving a deep sigh, his shoulders slumped. Then in a second he had removed his hunting knife and had her pinned against the wall, the blade pressing against her delicate throat. He was glaring at her with those 'beautiful' eyes and turned his head so his cheek was pressed against hers, his lips pressed to the side of her ear.

"Does it look like I would want anything else?" He snarled darkly. He felt her body shiver underneath him. She was trying to control her fear, but he could feel it pouring off her. By now the store owner had come out and was holding a pan, just in case he had to fight, though he was certain he would lose.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble, just let the girl go." The man's terrified voice came. Val gave a slight glance over his shoulder then turned his eyes back to the waitress. Pressing her harder against the wall he growled.

"I asked a question woman." The low level of his voice was unbearable. She shook her head slowly, and he loosened his hold. Flashing one of his winning smiles he finally released her. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He purred softly, his voice though was still dark and low. Slowly she scooted around him, trying to catch her breath. He sat back down and took his drink and began sipping at it. Suddenly the waitress stopped and turned around. The owner tried pulling her away but she pushed him off.

"My name is Meleni, just by the way." She said sweetly then disappeared into the kitchen. Val stopped drinking and looked up to watch her leave. Ever since then she would come and sit at the table next to his and talk to him. He never said anything after that first encounter, but slowly he was becoming attached to her. One day she followed him to the barn, and he couldn't send her away, no matter how hard he tried. Seeing that stubborn face he picked her up in his arms and kissed her, he kissed her with so much passion she fell into his arms and the two spent that night together, laying in the hay, wrapped in each other's arms. She was the first to learn his name, to see his face, to hear him talk, and she would be the last in this town.

Meleni had not shown up for work today, so after his second drink he left the tavern early and disappeared into the forest. Making his way to the grassy clearing he fell to the ground, on his back he stared up at the endless blue sky. It wasn't long before he had drifted into a rather uneasy sleep. Visions of his home burning, the first time he saw the wraith and his mother brought before their leader filled his mind. Only in these illusions he was one of them, feeding on his own people and torturing the rest. They begged for his mercy, but all he would do was grin and thrust them into a fire. Listening to their screams made him laugh. The sound of the darts buzzed in his ears, marking the come of the harvest. He twisted in his sleep; trying to fight the nightmares, when his eyes finally shot open he was staring at the night sky. Trying to relax he sat up slowly. The sound of the darts in his dream still buzzed around. It wasn't for a few minutes when he realized it wasn't his dream. Standing up he looked to the sky to watch one flash by. This whole galaxy was plagued by the wraith, but the chances of both of his homes to be attacked?

He took off towards the village; his first thought was of Meleni. He didn't know where she was, but he had to get her somewhere safe. How long had the wraith been here? By the time he broke the tree line, the village was swarming with wraith. Nothing was destroyed or burning. Pulling his hood up he stepped into the shadows he desperately went on a search for Meleni, but he couldn't find any of the village people. Had they been gathered already? Slowly he made it to the center of town. No one seemed hurt, in fact everyone seemed to be there, but they were surrounded by wraith soldiers, kept together like cattle. Everyone was terrified, except one face. Meleni. He tried to catch her eyes, but she was staring at something else. He followed her gaze to the one in charge. His own heart stopped at his blood ran cold. It was his father. Standing tall as ever, emerging from the ground of lesser and soldier wraith he stood before the people, his hands firmly clasped behind his back, those hard yellow eyes scanning the crowd, no expression on his face. This was the only wraith Val had met that truly terrified him. Suddenly there was a commotion in the group. He turned to see Meleni walking forward, a confused, yet serene look on her face. The commander immediately took her movements and cocked his head slightly. Valimor wanted to jump forward and stop her, but he held his position. This scene looked all too familiar, but he knew he would not win this fight.

"Val?" Suddenly Meleni's soft voice came. His eyes snapped to her. Had she honestly mistaken his father for him? He felt a sudden chill as his father's eyes shot up and scanned the surrounding forest, then turned back to the girl, who was still standing there, staring up at the commander.

"You are brave human, to approach me, but very foolish." The dark raspy sound of his voice told Valimor he was in no compassionate mood. He knew what was coming; he could almost feel himself thinking it. For this reason, he could not move forward to save her. His father's hand fell onto her chest, and Val could almost feel himself feed, but just enough so to set afire the dull throb so now it was an inferno, engulfing him in its desire. He fell to his knees as his body burned and his heart wrenched from watching the only thing he loved die by his father's hand. Soon, just as in his dream, she fell to the ground, nothing left to her. Rolling his shoulders the commander looked about the people. Val remained locked to the ground as his body could not move, and his muscles shaking from an unknown strain. In his state, 3 more of his people were fed upon by his father. As the fourth was being brought, Meleni's sister, Val forced himself from the ground and exploded into the opening. Immediately, every wraith had their weapons on him. Standing there, feet spread, chest heaving, face plastered with sweat, he stared the commander down.

"How dare you come here, to my town, and take my people!" Val snarled darkly, his body still shaking, but now it was from rage. He pushed his hood down, revealing his face to all the people, who quickly put together the resemblance. The commander smiled slightly and shoved the little girl to the ground and began walking towards his son, who held his ground well, standing almost like a tiger, ready to attack. He pulled his lips back in a growl, but it seemed not to faze the commander.

"I was wondering when you were going to come to the rescue." He purred slightly, stopping a few feet away crossing his arms. A gentle breeze had caught his cloak and hair, letting them blow gently. The same breeze ruffled Val's hair and flapped at his jacket. His eyes grew dark as he watched his father, just being in each other's powerful presence seemed to be enough of a battle that no attack was made. In the silent struggle, the friction in the air could be felt by all around. Suddenly Valimor fell to his knees in pure exhaustion, and still standing, his father came to tower over him, as if nothing had happened. "Living among humans has made you weak. You need to be among your own people." He was speaking gently, urging him to come, to join him. To his displeasure, Val shook his head.

"These are as much my people as you are." He growled, slowly forcing himself up to face his father once again. The commander only shook his head disapprovingly. Grabbing Val's right hand he yanked him forward and flipped it over, hissing he stroked the light scar.

"The only thing your human side has done is mask but a few wraith features, enough to make your life a living hell." He snarled shoving his hand back down. "You feel the hunger, you know the instincts, your mind longs to connect with mine. But you can't!" He snarled louder. "You cannot feed, you will not know the companionship of your brothers; you will die in madness and starvation! I could not think of a worse way to die Valimor." Now it was almost begging, a desire to help his son.

"What could you do to change that? How would you save your poor lost son? The disgrace of a mongrel your pet had hidden from you for 20 years? Do you even want to save me? Or do you want to hide me away? So when I do fall to madness, I am not in the presence of others, to trample on your good name!" He growled pulling away from his father. Wraith and human alike could not believe what they were hearing, this argument between apparently father and son.

"I would never let you fall. For at least the sake of my name, I would kill you first. But Valimor, I can teach you, to repress that weaker side, to bring out your potential. Give me at least the chance, and if all hope is lost, for your sake and mine, I will end the torment for you." The argument was convincing. Val did not want to live into madness until this unquenchable fire finally claimed his life. But did he want to repress his mother's traits? The kind human side, his emotions that made him who he was? Perhaps with his father's training he could tame his wraith side and live peacefully with both worlds. Finally giving in, Val fell to his knees, his head hanging in defeat.

"Then take me…father. I am yours anyway, am I not?" He asked softly. The commander stood over his son, enjoying his triumph for only a moment before yanking him from the ground and holding him tightly.

"If you are my son, you will never make such a display of weakness publicly again." He snarled and shoved him forward. "Leave the villages, and call the darts." He ordered. Though the wraith were confused, they did as their leader said, and in seconds the darts hissed by picking them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was ready to kill his father after 2 weeks. He had never been treated so poorly in his life. It was as if he was some mutt that wandered onto the hive and was begging for food. He could not stand for such lowly treatment, and he was ready to challenge his father, but in the pit of his stomach he felt sick. He would lose the battle, he knew it. All he had was pride and talk, no skills. But, that sweet pride would let him die just to get his irritation off his chest. Though he could not quite communicate through his mind, the wraith on board could sense his feelings, and right now, they were avoiding the high tempered half breed. Bursting into the control center, they already knew he was coming. Slowly turning around the commander looked at him with a sly grin, his second standing at attention behind him and two soldiers in the corner, watching the scene. Stopping just by the door Val had his fists clenched, eyes narrowed, chest heaving, as he stared his father down.

"I am sick of being sent on errands your stupid slaves do for you!" He growled, the second in command chuckled slightly and turned away, going back to his duties, sensing no danger here. The raspy dark voice only his father could hold, laughed at him as he tilted his head back slightly. That hurt Val's pride even more. Before he could say anything though the commander had stopped laughing and approached slowly, with long powerful strides.

"Our slaves are nothing more than humans, if I remember right, you wanted to be human?" He spoke smooth and slow, always degrading though. Valimor clenched his teeth and growled. Surprised by the ferocity of the sound the second looked over his shoulder, but the commander was unaffected. Crossing his arms he dared Val to do something.

"I am part human, enough to know the way you treat them is wrong. But don't forget _father _I'm your son to, and I won't stand to be treated like trash." He spoke, thinking there was no flaw in his argument. Feeling rather satisfied he straightened up, his shoulders back and he held eye contact, something the second in command could not believe. All hope was deflated when his father only grinned.

"Very well, I could agree that was your point of view, only one problem, you just reefed to those humans you care so much about as stupid slaves. Valimor, you are a wraith. Those human traits are only complicating an easy decision. But until you make it, you will remain with those stupid slaves." His grin had vanished, his voice low and monotone, no emotion, and it was an order. Val was deflated; his shoulders slumped as he couldn't help but walk away from the dismissal. How had his mother ever stood up to him?

He did have a point. He struggled to be human, but when ever his guard was down, he found himself sneering at them, degrading them, thinking them lesser. And that desire, the overwhelming desire to take the strong life force that ran through their veins. Something he lacked, it was there but so faint, it needed to be replenished, but he couldn't. Heading back to the slave holdings he tried to hold himself high, but the humans were laughing at him.

"Look, it's the king's beloved son, rejected yet again and sent to live with the humble slaves." One man retorted, Val quickly turned on him and had the man pinned to the wall by the throat, chocking the life from him. The man had been on the hive a long time and had expected death for quite some time. Now he only choked out a laugh. "You're a disgrace…" He rasped "What an easy way to go, strangled…" He was struggling now "At least… I'm… not being fed on." That was it, Val's anger had taken over and he kept the man there until that life faded. It felt like a waste, letting a human die and not using their precious energy. Suddenly rational thought returned. Backing away from the body he shook his head, shocked.

"I can't be one of them…" He gasped to himself. A young woman rushed to the dead man's body then looked up disgusted at Val.

"News flash, you are! Only they won't even accept you! But you're not welcome here either, so get out!" She screamed at him. The rest of the humans joined and forced him from the commons area. Walking down one of the halls Val didn't know what to think, but by the end of his walk he had built up enough anger against both human and wraith. He didn't belong anywhere, he was his own race, and he was ok with being alone. Carefully masking his thoughts he made his way to his father's quarters. Having the same DNA he opened the door and strode it. Finding a nice seat, he settled down and waited.

Night had come and gone, and his resolve had begun to fade. It wasn't until the afternoon the next day the commander entered the room, instantly sensing the other presence. Turning his yellow green eyes to the corner he caught sight of the faded shadow of his son, the white hair gleaming short, those blue eyes glowing like neon lights, watching him as a cat would prey. For the first time the commander felt a pang of fear spark in his mind, but it was quickly put out, hidden from view. Upon seeing his father, he took a deep breath, and pushed himself to continue with the plan.

"I want you to teach me, I want to leave all humanity behind." He spoke low and slow, standing from his hiding spot and emerging into the light. The commander grinned and moved up to him. Quickly he grabbed his son's wrist and turned his hand over. His palm facing up. Tracing the thin scar slowly, his hand tingled. He wanted to jerk his hand away, but forced himself to stand there, expressionless.

"First things first." He whispered slightly. The next thing that happened, Val could not keep the wraith reserve. A dagger was pulled from his father's side and quickly the tip of it cut through his skin and ran along the scar, tearing the skin open. Only a little blood trickled through though, instead it revealed an opening through his hand. He had the ability to feed this whole time. Staring in astonishment he couldn't believe it had been that easy. Releasing his hand the commander disappeared into another room.

"Wait!" Val called but he was gone. Holding his hand carefully, he examined it. Suddenly the urge to feed came surging back in and he staggered a bit, gripping a table for support. Just then his father emerged again, carrying something dark in his arms. Tossing it on the table he began walking for the door.

"Dress, then we shall take you culling." He simply said, as if it were an everyday thing. Carefully lifting the fabrics he examined each one. The first was a tight thin white shirt, second were soft leather black pants. Under that a longer black leather shirt, it looked a lot like armor. Lastly was a pair of black boots and a beautifully crafted dagger tucked into one. It wasn't long before he was dressed. The sleeves of the armor shirt reached down past his wrists in a painted shape to his knuckles. This was not the same for his feeding hand. The pointed end was only on top. He adjusted the clothes, lifting the collar to his own style. Ruffling his short white hair he rolled his shoulders and left the room. Looking almost identical to his fathers, few wraith dared to chuckle at him, his new clothes gained him a new respect.

Upon reaching the main deck, he suddenly realized something was wrong. Culling? Now? Surely he would simply give him one of the humans on board. In his weak starving state, with no training at all he was going on one of their precious gathering missions? The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he began to feel. He stood on the deck, looking out a large window revealing the vast space before them. Looking over his shoulder he caught his father's eye. Opening his mouth to ask, something cut him off.

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a grassy clearing, surrounded by tall trees. The leaves made soft ruffling noises as the wind danced around them. He was alone; something he was sure wraith never did while culling. The soft sound of footsteps hit his ears and his eyes flashed in that direction. Nothing. This was a trap, or a test. Possibly even an execution. Turning around slowly he took a tentative step forward, the sound of footsteps continued.

"Show yourself!" He growled desperately grabbing the dagger tucked into his boot. After a short moment of silence someone did emerge from the surrounding forestry, but not what he expected. May appeared, shaking and wide eyed. May was Meleni's sister. Looking curiously at the girl, he wondered if they had dropped him off on the planet he had been living on. A test then? Suddenly a wraith appeared behind the girl, and instantly she started crying. Grabbing the girl by the hair the wraith jerked her head back, making her whimper, but stop crying.

"Come, little prince, and feed." The wraith hissed, grinning cruelly. Then it hit him. His father didn't kill any of those villagers because he wanted to use them. And this girl, she was the only one to pull him from his knees. The perfect candidate for a test of loyalty. Gripping the dagger he slowly approached the girl, who, looking at her, was a lot older then he had thought she was. Forcing his eyes from her pleading ones he glared the wraith down.

"I don't need you to hold a little girl for me." He snarled. The other wraith released the girl, putting his hands up he backed away in a mock bow, that cruel grin still plastered to his face. Grabbing May's arm she cried out and fell to her knees.

"Please! Please don't kill me! You are a good man, that's what Meleni always said!" She cried, tears poured down her face. That gut wrenching feeling came back as his hands trembled, but he could feel the other wraith's eyes on him. He had to do it if his father was ever to accept him. Lifting his hand he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Sorry." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The other wraith never saw it coming. In a second there was a sickening thud as the dagger drove itself deep into the wraiths chest. Gripping at it he sunk to his knees and in seconds he was dead. Dropping May he walked over and pulled the blade out. Tucking it back into his boots he looked back to the girl, who was utterly confused and shocked. He would have loved to walk away at that moment, like some mysterious hero, but he knew she was lost, and there had to be more wraith around. Sighing he shook his head and walked slowly up to her.

"Let's get you home." He said reaching for her. She only looked at him sadly and shook her head. Standing slowly she brushed the dirt clinging to her torn dress.

"They destroyed my home. The whole village, and left me on this planet. There is no gate, I checked." She was still holding back tears and every once and awhile her voice would crack. Everyone was dead? He had to pause to take in that information. He had assumed they were on the planet, but now that he looked around, there were significant differences.

"May, I'm so sorry." He started to say but she only shrugged him off, shaking her head, trying to hide the new flow of tears. Her shoulders were shuttering. The lost of her sister, her home, her people, it was taking its toll on the 15 year old girl. He didn't know how to comfort her, how to ease some of her pain, so he simply turned to leave, giving her some time alone.

He was patrolling the area around the clearing, and looking for a safe place to spend the night. When were the other wraiths coming? Or did they just leave him after he killed the one? Val doubted it. Suddenly May's voice called him from some distance. An image flashed through his mind of her bound by another wraith and instantly he regretted saving her. She would now weigh him down, but was this what being human meant? Taking off he covered the ground quickly until he found her huddled against some tree, holding her knees close to her chest.

"Whats…" He cut himself off following her eyes into the darkness. He could feel the cold presence of a wraith illusion, drifting through the woods, terrorizing the girl. Pulling the dagger back out he searched the area for the bodies, but could see none. "May get up, stay behind me, and don't say a damn word!" He snarled. She jumped up and did as she was told, suddenly afraid of her own protector. Just then, shadows began emerging and stepping into the light of the setting sun. They had him surrounded. "When a window opens, run." He hissed softly, swinging the blade around in his hand trying to get a good hold.

"You're a fool, protecting some human child!" One hissed softly, tilting his head slightly to look at the terrified girl. "The commander is a fool for thinking you could ever be a wraith." He snarled pulling a long knife from his side and held it tightly. Val watched each move carefully, marking each step, figuring out their next moves.

"I don't think you commander would appreciate hearing you talk about him that way." He spoke calmly, not fully into the conversation. Still the wraith continued, chuckling slightly, they began moving in closer, like a pack of wolves. The knife was still twisting in Val's hand.

"Who's going to tell him? His loyal mutt? You will not live through this night half-breed!" He snarled and lunged at Val. At this point the knife stopped spinning and he held it firm, as soon as the wraith was close enough, bending his knees slightly, he held his arm out stiff and straight. A quick spin on his heel the blade ripped through the fabric and slashed deep into the wraiths abdomen. In the moment of distraction he broke his wrist grabbing the large knife. Where he learned to do that, he didn't know.

"Run May!" He ordered as the rest of the wraith fell on him. He held his own well, the girl having vanished into the darkness, wraith were falling all around him until one stepped from the shadows, holding May by the hair, a gun pointed at Val. He froze. The wraith was his father's second in command. His expression was not cruel, nor kind. Simply disappointed and bored.

"You seem to be desperate to keep the girl safe, and yet you leave her on her own continually." He observed shoving the girl into Val, but keeping the gun on him. Shaking his head he looked disgusted at his fallen soldiers. He kicked one, who groaned. "You are weak and far to divided." He commented again.

"Why the hell do you care?" Val growled holding Mays shoulder as she stood behind him. The second simply shook his head, obviously not in the mood discussing these things. Aiming the weapon he fired, in a delayed moment Val fell to his knees stunned. Another shot and he was on the ground out cold. May screamed and she was shot to.

Waking up with the worst head ache, and his hands bound behind him he tried clearing his vision. He was sitting in an open room. The room he had first met his mother and father. Standing not far off with his back turned to him was his father. He stood as still as a statue. If Val had not been part wraith, he would not have even noticed the well disciplined commander. Finally coming to, anger built up, making his head hurt more.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled, suddenly a cool breeze brushed by his cheek and a dagger sat, embedded into the wall behind him, his cheek began to sting slightly as he felt blood run down it. The commander had turned around and was glaring at him.

"I have never met one as dense as you! Your mother certainly was not like that, so you must have gotten it from me, which is a very sad prospect." He sounded angry, but as he continued speaking, his tone softened. "Val, you are all that's left of her. I could care less about my name, it has been soiled already, you could do no more damage, but your mother's life, I will not let you destroy that." He began walking towards his son slowly; the imposing figure seemed weak at the moment, something that made Val very uneasy as he shifted in the chair.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Valimor asked, looking upon his father for the time with softness. The commander only sighed letting his hands fall to his sides. Kneeling gently before his son so he could look him in the eye he spoke very softly.

"The entire time she spent in my company I always told myself I would change her, I would save her. Then I ruined that with a stupid mistake. I used her, and without ever fixing things, the one thing I cared for died, took her own life rather than to see me. You are my last hope to fix all those mistakes." The confession struck Val hard. He tried pulling away, but he couldn't. Standing up, his father turned away from him again. There was a long moment of silence.

"Your chance to reconcile with her is over." Val's voice broke the silence and his words cut the commander hard. "She's dead and gone; you are trying to make yourself feel better by what, saving me?" His accusation hurt, spinning around, he glared at Val.

"I am not trying to fix what I did to her child!" He hissed darkly "I intend to preserve her defiance, her strength, her soul, by teaching you, teaching you not to stomp on it by going about like some naive boy!" He growled, throwing Val's own words back. It was his turn to be hurt. He had been acting like a child for quite some time. Now he knew how his mother stood up to the intimidating wraith. She had character that he would never achieve constantly getting offended, letting his pride run his life.

"May?" He asked "Was a test?" His father nodded, never breaking eye contact. "Why did you destroy the whole village?" He asked, getting over the sentimental moment and demanding answers. The commander shook his head walking behind Val and cutting the ropes that held him.

"A rival hive did that, hunted on our grounds. We found them and destroyed the hive, but not before taking the food they had gathered. When May was in that group, I figured it was a good opportunity." He finished. Val rubbed his wrists and stood shaking himself off. Standing tall the commander couldn't help but look at him with pride. He stood tall, like a true wraith, he naturally had that intimidating air, but there was the softer side, the human traits the commander was so fond of. And those eyes, the eyes of his love.

"I'd appreciate it if the manipulation ended." Val said finally turning around to face his father who was recovering from his memories. He nodded.

"Of course, and I would appreciate this is never mentioned again." That was the end of the father son conversation. The wraith demeanor returning, Val followed him from the room. His dilemma, whether he was wraith or human, his father seemed to suffer from as well. Though he was pure wraith, he had a soft side for humans. The slightest smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he followed behind his father with long swift steps. Though he thought his problems had been solved, they were only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wrong!" He hissed "Do it again!" The constant disapprovement was killing him, but dragging himself from the mud he repeated the action. Gripping the sword he swung it high over his head, letting the handle glide through his hand. Stepping forward with his right leg, he brought the weapon down with the force it had been gathering in the swinging motion down hard on a wooden pillar, landing with a heavy thud. Ripping it free, he spun on his back left leg until he was in a solid defensive position again holding the blade out straight facing the pillar. He had to blink through the down pour of rain that had him soaked completely. Walking out from the safety of a cover, his father approached the pillar. It had almost but cut cleanly in half, the best hit today. His chest heaving he gleamed with pride. Val knew his father could not deny that one was good. With a short nod he walked back to the cover. "Good, now do it again." He said shortly and disappeared into the dark. His shoulders fell as he tried catching his breath.

"You do it!" He yelled into the distance but he was gone. Grinding his teeth he rolled his shoulders, squeezed the water from his hair and continued the exercise. He kept at it for hours, never stopping until his muscles shook from exhaustion and his body collapsed into the mud he had been slipping in the whole time. Shuttering he curled up. He had never worked himself so hard. The rain had not let up the whole time and his body was drenched head to toe. Just as morning came for the next day he finally pulled himself from the mud and walked slowly to the hive that had landed on a deserted planet for repairs. He left a trail of water and mud as he crawled through the halls, dreaming of a warm shower. But just as he was about to make it to his quarters he was forced to stop.

"Todd, pal, we had a deal. We held up our end, now it's your turn." A voice he didn't recognize said just around the corner. He could hear his father growl softly. Pressing his back against the wall he could feel a group of humans there to. Strange, when did his father talk to humans so freely?

"You do pick the best times to come request payment don't you Sheppard?" He sighed deeply. The human called Sheppard laughed lightly.

"What can I say? We have come in need of your assistance as of late." He said nonchalantly. Who was this human? As soon as the thought pressed his mind he felt his father connect with him as well. It was a scolding feeling. Telling him strongly to leave. No, he wasn't going anywhere, not until he got his answers.

"I can spare no time, we are in the middle of a war!" He growled, but the human seemed unthreatened. What was with these humans being immune to the looming power of the commander? Heaving a sigh Sheppard rubbed his head.

"Well you should have thought about that. If you ever want our help in anything ever again Todd, you'll come." The offer was becoming a demand. Growling, the presence changed from light to heavy instantly.

"Give me an hour." He snarled defeated then turned from the humans. A couple of soldiers led them to a holding area. Turning the corner the commander grabbed his son by the neck and smashed him against the wall. "Stay out of my business Valimor!" He snarled, his hold so strong Val thought he was going to snap his neck. Gasping he struggled to loosen the grip, but the commander was not going to. In the few minutes before he blacked out he remembered something he had been taught. Twisting his hand around, he grabbed the commander's wrist, then turned his head to the side. Twisting the arm the grip relaxed some. Bringing his knee up, he hit him hard in the chest. Gasping for air he released Val. Next, turning around he wrapped his arm around the commander's neck and held him tightly, taking his arm and pulling it up and behind his back rendering him immobile.

"Do you regret training me yet?" Val growled happily. Choking, Todd pushed him away and rubbed his sore body and shook himself off. Trying to find his voice he rubbed at his neck. Unable to get it to come, he gave a slight smile and shook his head. But quickly the moment vanished and the commander stalked off towards the main deck. Following quickly he regretted using the opportunity to prove his strength over his fathers. That was the human in him. From the experience with the human and having to submit to him, it was not a good time to prove he was weak in yet another way. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He began to apologize, but his father whirled around striking him hard on the side of the neck. It sent him flying against the wall.

"Do not apologies!" He snarled "You are stronger then I, you have proved that. You have work to do, but your youth will soon replace me. I don't want to hear you're sorry or you shall be as weak as me!" He tried holding the angry tone, but Val could feel the pain behind it all. He knew his father wasn't weak. He was more human then he would like, but that wasn't weak. Val had gotten the upper hand one time, a very bad time.

"Fine, then I'm not sorry. But you are not weak, if I could learn but half of what you know, I would be satisfied. I intend to continue to learn from you. Whatever that human wanted from you, I would gladly do it instead." He said, standing proud, yet lower, respect full to his father. This display seemed to make him smile slightly.

"Your innocence continues to amaze me each day Val. That soft human side will get you nowhere, now as for taking my place, I believe you would rather go through hell then do what I have agreed to." Shaking his head he began walking again. "But…if you did insist, I would be forced to let you go." He called over his shoulder. Thinking to himself Val made the worst decision of his life.

"I insist!" He called back. A short pause and the feeling pressed into his mind. _Permission granted then. Good luck. _Smiling to himself, Val set off to prove to his father he could handle anything thrown at him. Little did he know he was about to learn the very hard way why his father was like he is. Valimor was going to meet John Sheppard and the Atlantian people.

The commander smiled to himself upon reaching the main deck. Though he did feel bad, he couldn't wait to see how his naive son took this new experience. He was about to learn what being human really meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Val had no idea what he was getting himself into. He was definitely not prepared to offer counsel to those he had always thought were his father's enemy. Todd knew Val would be walking into a disaster, so he set off to find him before he was gone. He was in his quarters showering and dressing after his long day in the training field. Dressed in his black cloak, Val continued to look more and more like a wraith each day. He stood tall and silent. His short white spiky hair, thin as silk. His face had the wraith shape, but without the slits and translucent skin. But despite all the similarities, the Atlantian's were certain to notice his difference. Standing against the wall, Todd watched his son finish getting ready, putting on the last touches to clearly state the side he was on.

"Valimor, there is something you must know before you go." He said from the door as Val ran a hand through his hair, contemplating cutting it, or letting it grow out like the wraith. The slight tilt of his head told the commander he was listening. "The Atlantians, no matter how…annoying there are, and I hate to say this, they are valuable allies. So while you are there, you are to do _nothing _to ruin that relationship." He said walking forward to prove his emphases. Val turned around to look at his father, confused. He couldn't wait to learn why these people seemed to be so important.

"I would never do anything to put the hive in jeopardy." He said, stern, looking a lot like a soldier. Todd nodded and was about to walk off but stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"But don't give them too much. They can be like children, spoil them and they become whinny." He said with a light chuckle then disappeared through the door. The complicated nature was so overwhelming, Val thought it best to simple avoid it. But of course that couldn't be done, not for a normal wraith, and certainly not him.

Val was taken to a random planet with a gate, which was dialed to the famous Atlantis. The city was a place of legend to most young wraith. The strong hold that never fell. Val had heard his fair share of stories, and couldn't deny he was rather excited to be in the city, walking around, almost as an equal. Taking a deep breath, wearing a stern, blank expression he stepped through the gate. In a few short seconds he was standing in the gate room of Atlantis surrounded by a dozen armed guards. Ok, so maybe a lot less than an equal. Standing front and center, he calmed himself and stared into the distance, not looking at anyone, his hands clasped behind his back. He went against everything he knew, but he had left all weapons and support behind. Suddenly down a large pair of stairs came a woman with two men on each side of her. She made it just a few feet in front of him and looked him over a moment.

"Welcome to Atlantis..er…" She stumbled over the greeting, knowing wraith didn't have names, but the one before her looked nothing like a wraith. One man stood next to her, tall with his right hand over his left in front of him, but a relaxed pose. The other one was short and round, with a cautious expression, a lot like a squirrel. Both men looked over him again and again. Finally the one dressed like the rest of the military men around him spoke.

"Are you really a wraith?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Val's blue green eyes flicked to him. The comment he had been struggling with himself hurt coming from a human, but he refrained from answering.

"If we could please start." Val growled softly, turning his attention back to the woman, obviously in charge. Perhaps humans were not so different from wraith. She looked at her two escorts then cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yes, of course, um this way." She said motioning towards the door and began walking. Val kept a good distance behind and his guards followed. The woman was skinny and wore all black, her hair long and blond in a lose braid. Tilting his head he watched her. She stood out from the rest, and yet seemed to fit in very well. The way she clasped her hands told him she use to be military, but the long hair, he did not see on any other uniformed female. The man resembled her in the sense of those nontraditional military personnel. Arriving at a room that looked like a science lab, she led him in. Glancing at the short man and nodded. He looked startled, and rubbed his hands together.

"Um, yes of course, so this is the lab, you'll be working over there." He said pointing to a bunch of computers. "And…ah…umm." He paused studying Val again. "I don't think you're a wraith." He finally said, refusing to make eye contact, but he waved his hand in Val's face. He pulled back slightly and gave a disgusted glare. "No, wraith have those funny nose things, the weird slimy looking skin and…" His eyes fell on his hand. Pulling back and clasping it behind his back he growled.

"If you think I'm incapable of giving you the information you require, you are wrong." He said, trying to calm himself from this talkative humans. The taller one broke in and put his hands on the other mans shoulders.

"Don't listen to him, Todd assured us that you were more than capable, and well if you're not, we get a refund." He said grinning. That voice, he immediately recognized it as the one on the hive. The one named Sheppard. The girl, looking extremely awkward clasped her hands and began leaning towards the door.

"Well, I'll let you to it." She said turning and leaving the room quickly, leaving the boys to themselves. Val quickly left the little triangle they had formed and moved to the computers. It didn't take long to figure out how they worked and soon he had accessed their main database. Rodney leaned against a table typing away at a laptop and Sheppard wondered around bored, picking at different vials and bottles. After about an hour or so, he had lost all patience and fell against a table.

"So how long do you think you guys will be at this?" He asked with a deep sigh. Rodney looked at him with annoyance, and the tension that sparked caught Val's attention.

"Do you even know what we are doing Sheppard? Could you little military mind even comprehend what we are doing!" He growled angrily. John simply looked bored, leaning on his elbows he stared at Rodney with mock interest.

"Oh please Rodney, enlighten me." He begged. For a moment Val thought he was going to fall to his knees. Lifting an eye brow he watched the two with their glaring contest.

"I don't have a week to waste trying to break it down for you!" He yelled and turned back to his computer. John nodded dramatically and stood stalking towards Val. Moving up to one of the computers he was working on, he scrolled through some of the information. Val watched him from the side, not totally comfortable with the close proximity.

"It looks like you are updating out database on wraith physiology, Rodney." He said with triumph folding his arms and staring at the scientist. Gapping at the Colonel, he stuttered for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, that's the first half Sheppard, we are going to use this information to work on the… You know what; I'm not even going there." He growled turning back to his work. Rolling his eyes Sheppard walked back to his seat and collapsed on it. And just like that the argument was over. These people worked so strangely. Val didn't thing he would ever understand their chain of command.

They had been at it for 3 hours and people had been in and out the whole time. As Val was working with the computers just him and his guard Sheppard walked in and sat in a stool across from him. He stared at him for awhile, and Val wasn't one to be thrown off by a gaze, but this was unsettling. Finally he rolled his shoulders and turned his eyes to John.

"Can I help you?" He asked, trying to hold the wraith sound, but he was tried and it faded to his gentler, smoother human voice. Sheppard grinned slightly. He was trying to put together pieces of the puzzle, only problem was, he wasn't sure which puzzle.

"We have been working on this drug to make wraith more human for months now, and suddenly you strut in here like we've already accomplished this." He said sitting up off the table and leaning against the chair. Val was nowhere close to telling him about his upbringing but instead turned back to his computer screen. John was not about to give up. "Alright, I understand, you not about to go telling me everything, but there is one thing I must know…" Val cut him off by putting his hand up.

"You will never know without getting everything, of which you just said, you understood I would not tell you. Do not ask questions that will only confuse you more." Valimor said, but he had now stepped away from the computer and was watching the Colonel carefully. He was nothing like the rest of the human's on this base. He had experience past his few human years. John nodded.

"Ok, but I've noticed the looks you give. You have questions of your own. So let's make a deal. I get to ask you questions, grant it they are not to personal…or secret, and you can ask me questions with the same restrictions." He offered, extending his hand but he stopped short and let it fall back on his lap. "Deal?" He asked. Val stood there, pondering the proposition. It was intriguing, but his father said… Perhaps he would play this game, as long as he watched his words.

"Deal." He said softly and stepped back to his computer, ignoring the grin that spread across Sheppard's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"When were you born?" The question came random, and it took Val a second to register where it had come from, Sighing, he realized Sheppard had picked now to play his game. He was exhausted, but slowly he walked around to the other side of the table and sat halfway on one of the stools. John seemed unphased by the movement, only wanting his answer.

"Almost 40 years ago…I think. I stopped counting after my 25th." He said. John seemed surprised. Thinking wraith were much older, but some had to start young right? Nodding he crossed his arms and leaned back. Now it was Val's turn.

"Who is higher in command, you, or that scientist?" He asked, truly confused. Rodney spoke to Sheppard as if he was nothing, yet it seemed Sheppard was in charge. John stared at him in shock.

"Really? You have to ask?" He said, staring the wraith down, when no notion was given he sighed. "Damn it, I am. That should be blatantly obvious, but Rodney demands to be right all the time." Sheppard growled. Val nodded.

"If you are higher, then don't you have the ability to punish such behavior?" He asked. Never taking time to learn about humans when he lived with them, he only came to understand Wraith culture, now completely interested, he had to know.

"Um…" Sheppard stuttered. "As much as I hate to admit it, Rodney is very valuable around here, and I'm not really the punishing type. Anyway, that was two questions, it's my turn." He said, quickly changing the subject. "Do you have to feed?" He asked, his eyes wondering to Val's hand. He rolled his eyes and quickly put his other hand over it.

"I have told you Sheppard, I am Wraith, despite my difference in appearance." He growled, trying to drill that into the human's head. But in all honestly, since his father had freed his feeding hand, he had not used it, and scar tissue had reclaimed the opening. Though he felt the ach for feeding, it was not always so overwhelming.

"I don't believe you, but anyway, my second question, because you are not really a wraith, but won't admit it, do you have a name?" Oh no, Val was not about to let Sheppard name him like he did his father. Though normal wraiths don't care, humans can do what they want but in the end they are a meal, Val was different. Putting a hand up, he stopped the Colonel.

"I have a name Sheppard, so I don't need one." With that ending the conversation he stood and moved back to the computer, but Sheppard wasn't thru. Opening his mouth to speak, Valimor was saved by the woman in charge. She walked into the room and greeted Sheppard, then turned to Val.

"We are willing to let you off Atlantis for a short time for…ah…personal reasons." She said, uncomfortable with the implication.

"Unnecessary." He said, and Sam sighed in relief louder then she had intended to. John grinned in yet another triumph.

"Yeah, our buddy here doesn't need to feed, he's not a wraith." Sam raised an eyebrow at two things. The fact Sheppard had decided such a rash thing, and that he hadn't named him yet.

"No name John?" She asked and Val gritted his teeth. Sheppard leaned back and shook his head, scrutinizing their guest.

"Nope, he says he has a name." He mused, though you could tell he was trying to think one up. Sam only laughed, shaking her head, she left the room. "Is it Tom?" He asked just as Rodney walked into the room.

"You've named him Tom?" Rodney asked, looking at Val, disapproving of the name. Val's head dropped. That was great, he had been named, and it wasn't even intentional. He could not wait to finish up his work here and get of this Atlantian base. John laughed, and without correcting Rodney, he left the room. McKay watched him go then turned to Val "Um…so Tom?" He started. A low growl from Val quickly shut him up. The last few hours of the day were spent in silence. As night set, Sam forced Rodney to sleep and had Val led to quarters he would be staying in. They were sparse and the door was surrounded with guards, each taking short shifts so none were too tired. Sitting on the bed he stared into the darkness, unable to fall asleep, but soon it did take him.

He woke up early in the morning to find, despite the shifts, all his guards were asleep. Stretching he moved into the bathroom and undid the tight shirt he had slept in. Heaving a sigh he rubbed his tired face the stared at his mess of hair. Running water through it he spiked it and splashed his face. He did have human tributes; those vain ones that made him stare into a mirror until he was satisfied. Then, noticing how much he had made himself look like a wraith, and yet how ridiculous he looked he shook his head.

"You're a joke Valimor." He said to himself staring at the mirror. Before he left the bathroom he put the black leather shirt back on, but he left the cloak behind. His face looked fresher, not as pale, and his hair was spiked the way he liked it, not in wraith style. Leaving his room, he startled his guards who jumped up and followed him, feeling dumb. Walking into the lab, he scared a young girl, who was going through some cabinets.

"Sorry." She said blushing slightly, then she noticed the guards and took a closer look at him. Her smile vanished, as suddenly she looked embarrassed and hurried from the room. He watched her leave. How he wished he had come in his human clothes. Suddenly he had a desire to fit in with them once again. He enjoyed company of wraith, but he remembered his original purpose. To learn to control his wraith side and to keep those attributes under control, but to ultimately fit in with human civilization. He started to work right away, trying to get this done as soon as possible. John walked in with that same girl he had run into earlier. She avoided eye contact with him and quickly moved the other side of the room. Val rolled his eyes and began typing again. John yawned.

"How did I get stuck with this babysitting job?" He mumbled to himself rubbing his unshaven face. Val couldn't help but grin.

"If I remember right, you were very entertained the other day." He said, never taking his eyes off the computer screen. John laughed slightly.

"Talkative today are we?" He asked moving to the table he was at. Val shook his head, but then turned to look at John, for a second his eyes turning to the girl in the corner.

"I still have to ask my question." He said looking back to John. "Do all human men take their orders from females?" He asked, the girl looked over at them stunned and confused. John looked over his shoulder at her and winked in a friendly gesture, then looked back at Val.

"Only the smart ones." He said. Val thought about it for a moment, then the slightest grin crossed his face as he turned back to his work. "So, was your pale skin just makeup? Cause you forgot to put it on today." John said moving to his favorite stool, satisfied he was right about Val.

"Living on the hive, there is not much natural light. I guess being here has brought out my true skin tone." Val quickly retorted, but his face remained expressionless. John on the other hand laughed.

"Oh, good excuse Tom, but I'm on to you, and your secret desire to become a cross dresser." He said, and this time the girl in the back giggled. It was a soft, almost song like sound, and both men turned to look at her. Her hand quickly covered her mouth and she went back to work. There was a moment of silence for awhile until John turned to walk out the door, the door slammed on him and the lights and computers in the lab all shut down. "What the hell?" John growled trying to get the door to open. The girl in the back made a squeak in shock and Val growled.

"What happened Colonel?" She asked trying to feel her way around and instead ran into tables and chairs until she gave up. A grumble came from John.

"I don't know." He clicked his radio _Hey Carter, what's going on? We're locked in the lab. _He said into the receiver, a second later came his response.

_Sorry John, the city has gone into lock down for some reason, and we can't contact Rodney, you're just going to have to hold tight for awhile._ John slammed his fist on the door.

"That's just great." He sighed, trying to find his way back to the table. Val leaned against the table. Now his work would be seriously delayed. Suddenly he heard the girl trying to get around again, only this time she had made it to his table and ran straight into him. Grunting she fell back against the table trying to get away from him and ended up hitting her head. She fell and groaned. Reaching for her Val sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Possible romance for Val? Not sure, send in your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It hadn't even been an hour and he was tired of the whole situation. He began pacing back and forth, his eyes long ago becoming accustomed to the light. Every once and awhile he would growl softly to himself. He hated wasting time, and this was the biggest waste ever. Finally John could not take it.

"Seriously Tom, just sit down! They will fill us in when they can." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Since she fell, the young girl had not said a word, but Val was very aware of her presence in the corner. Her soft breathing, the slow heart beat. She was drifting off. Suddenly Val got an idea to keep himself entertained. Stalking towards the girl, he gently brushed his hand against her cheek, and just as silently made his way back to his desk. She jerked away with a yelp and looked around, unable to see anything close by. "What's up?" John asked, looking towards the girl.

"I thought… Nothing, sorry sir." She said softly, folding her arms and leaning back. In the dark Val grinned slightly. Oh yes this would be easy. A few more minutes went by, and using what little wraith ability he had, he became the shadows, and moved silently around her. Soft whispers, phantom movements, until she jumped, causing her chair to clatter to the ground. All the while Val stood silently in his corner, sitting on the stood.

"What the hell Erins?" John growled, startled by the sound himself. Val smiled again, watching the scene with his sharp vision. She brushed herself off and looked around confused.

"I'm sorry colonel, I could have sworn…" She shook her head standing up and walking back and forth. She knew she saw something. John groaned and she cringed. The last thing she needed to do was make her Commanding Officer unhappy.

"Erins, spit it out." John ordered, is patience was running out, and this was supposed to be his break. Not to mention he was missing a date. She twisted her sleeve as she pondered what to say, she was glad it was dark.

"It's nothing sir, I was drifting off, and started awake. I'm sorry." She covered smoothly for herself and John seemed satisfied, not once suspecting Val for the disturbances. After giving John a moment to calm down, Val approached Erins. Standing silently behind her, she accidently backed into him. She was about to let out a yelp, but he covered her mouth. He leaned down until his lips almost touched her ear.

"Shh, you wouldn't want him to get mad again." He purred. He felt a shiver run down her spine as her whole body tensed. He smiled to himself, enjoying his game. _"Now, I have a question for you." _He purred in her mind. He could feel her try to block him from her mind, but it was a pathetic attempt, humans were not trained in this.

_"What?"_ she finally demanded in her mind, but he could sense her unease, unused to such a way of communication. He chuckled and pulled away from her, but only for a second. The longer the silence continued, the more she started to squirm. His grip tightened, freezing her in terror. Val was strong, even for a wraith.

_"Hold still." _He growled softly. Captain Erins had had enough. She tried pushing him away, reaching for her weapon, but he snagged her wrist. _"You wouldn't want to do something like that."_ He hissed, mostly annoyed she thought about shooting him.

_"And why not? I don't think anyone would be to heart broken." _ It was a very pointed attack, and it hit the spot she wanted. He took a moment to call down, not letting her control the situation like that. He was the one in charge here.

_"Harsh words for such a beautiful face."_ He whispered, leaning his lips back to her ear. He felt that blood rush run through her body. A physical response humans just can't hide. He smiled, taking it a bit farther. He let his lips brushed across the tip of her ear, and the blood rushed again. Her body tensed as she tried to grab at his arms. _"Am I making you uncomfortable?" _he asked innocently.

_"Let me go!"_ She demanded, and suddenly he was gone. She stumbled back in the new open space around her. Glancing around, she could not see any sign, nor hear him. Just then the lights flickered on and the doors slid open. John was the first to burst out, not suspecting anything, for Val was still in his original corner.

"Thank God!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. Bethany Erins was the next one out. She passed a mirror and gasped. Her face was flushed deep red, and small sweat beads formed at her hair line. Had he really made her blush that much? She wiped her face and took a deep breath. Turning to glance at him she yelped and ran into the wall to find him standing right beside her. How does he do that? Val's expression was blank as he excited the room; his guards followed him around the corner. She watched him go then sighed. What had happened in there? "You alright Captain?" John's voice came from behind. She turned around, forcing a clam smile.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine sir." She said as convincing as she could, John didn't fall for it. He eyed her for a moment, crossing his arms.

"Take the rest of the day off Erins, you seem edgy." He said, then turned and left her. Letting her shoulders slump, she turned to her room. Perhaps all she needed was some rest. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing; she had been exhausted all day, going on 36 hours without sleep. When she made it to her room she rubbed her shoulders then quickly stripped off her uniform. Tip toeing she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her, calming. When she finished, she only managed to get a tank top and underwear on when she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. At first she slept peacefully, and then it was interrupted.

She stood in the gate room of Atlantis. No one else was there, not a single soul, and then suddenly he appeared. He stood on the last few stairs, one leg higher than the other. He stood so tall and strong, shoulders back, head up. That smooth human, yet eerily alien face was expressionless. But his eyes, those green and blue voids were locked on her. His white hair gleamed in the pouring sun light from a nearby window. His hands were clasped behind his back, unintentionally flexing his arms. It was then she noticed he wasn't wearing his wraith uniform. He wore a tight black t shirt, Atlantis standard issue blue pants and black combat boots. His skin was pale, but the muscles were perfectly accented. Caught up in his appearance she didn't notice the smirk that had overcome his lips. Slowly he made his way down the few steps and he walked towards her. He moved silently and gracefully, stopping just a few feet from her. It was then an overwhelming masculine yet sweet smell rushed over her. It was like summer rain on hot pavement. It over took her and she stumbled back. He reached out and grabbed her. His touch was cool, but not cold, it was gentle and smooth as he pulled her into him. Bowing his head he pressed those sweet lips to her neck. "I like you this way." He mused then pulled back. She looked down and noticed she was wearing what she was sleeping in.

She jumped awake, her chest heaving. She ran her hands down her face, trying to rub the strange dream away, but then the faint scent of rain washed by her. She froze. Had he been here? She pulled the covers over her and stared around the dimly lit room. She squeezed her eyes closed. What was she doing? What was happening to her? She refused to acknowledge she was falling for an alien. Besides, guys like that simply didn't fall for girls like her. She buried her face in her blankets and tried to sleep again. The rest of the night his face dominated her dreams.

Val sat silently in his room. It was dark and his guards were already drifting off. Closing his eyes he worked on the control he had with his mind. What came naturally to wraith, he struggled to master. All night he searched out the girl he had met in the lab. He spent it learning about her, her past, her dreams, and her wants. But he found himself caught off guard when she latched onto his mind and dragged her into her dream. He found himself in Atlantis's gate room. Silently he stood there, trying to figure out how she had done such a thing. Her mind obviously had been looking for him. The thought amused him; a gentle smile crossed his face, which turned into a smirk when he noticed his clothing and hers. It was her dream, not his, he thought to himself. Walking towards her he went to hold her, only to find she had severed the connection. His eyes shot open, back to his room. That was a strange sensation for him. Usually people do not latch to wraith presences, yet she had, and clung to it. Perhaps he had influenced her more than he had intended.

Leaning back on the bed he closed his eyes into sleep, the whole night feeling her tug. Not only had she latched onto him when he was there, she now was searching him out. It was an unconscious effort, but intriguing none the less. Sometime he would let himself drift towards her, and then cut it. He may have been torturing her the whole night, but it was far to fun, and interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day he walked into the lab to find Captain Erins there alone. As soon as she looked at him she blushed. She tried ducking her head and moving to the corner but he intercepted. He gently grabbed her arm as if he knew nothing of her dream. He smiled sweetly to the ever blushing women.

"Could you perhaps come help me? Im not sure I fully understand your system." Val asked innocently, though it was a lie, their computer system was rather easy to understand. She looked up at him for a moment and then quickly moved to his desk, looking away from him.

"Um what did you want to know?" She asked taking the mouse and scrolling through a few pages trying to distract herself, but when he approached closely behind her and she could feel his presence she instantly knew she had not imagined what happened the other day, For a brief moment she was angry, and the anger gave her courage. "It was you!" She hissed quietly turning to face him. Her eyes stared into his as he let a slight smile cross his face.

"What was me?" He purred softly to her, letting himself lean in slightly. She leaned away and scowled.

"No more games, you know exactly what!" She growled, but her courage was faltering now as his eyes bore deep into her and he kept pressing closer.

"And what if it was, what are you going to do about it?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. She stuttered for a moment unsure of how to respond. What would she do? She couldn't imagine herself reporting him. Suddenly he moved quickly away and John walked in. She was standing there with a dazed expression and red cheeks. John looked at her with concern.

"Erins, you don't look much better." He said walking up to her. She shook her head trying to recover. She smiled.

"Sorry sir, im fine really." She said and walked back to her corner. He watched her go then turned to look at Val.

"Did you do something?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Val glanced at him with a fake surprised expression.

"I would never do anything to endanger our relationship." He responded rather diplomatically. John took that answer and sat on a stool. He had brought a tablet with him this time and began to play games while the two worked. The whole day was spent with Erins taking quick glances at Val, remembering her dream. He would look at her and she would quickly put her head down. They looked like school kids with a crush. He couldn't help but smile every time he caught her pretty eyes on him. When the day finally ended she was quickly gone and vanished into her room. Val was escorted back to where he was being held. He only had a few more days here and the program was almost completely downloaded, he needed to move fast with his little experiment.

That night he felt the familiar pull of Bethany looking for him. He let himself go this time. Once the connection was made he found himself standing in the corner of her room, she was laying on her bed asleep. He was wearing Atlantian clothing again. Slowly he approached the sleeping girl and quietly sat on the edge of her bed. Reaching down he stroked her face gently. She stirred and slowly woke up. She turned with a sleepy smile to look into his face. Then she startled upon seeing him. He quickly covered her mouth gently and smiled.

"Hush." He murmured softly to her and went back to stroking her face. She just stared up at him for a moment.

"How did you get in here?" She whispered softly, her eyes wide with curiosity, fear and something else, something he couldn't quite figure out.

"I'm not." Was all he responded as he leaned down to kiss her but before his lips touched hers he was back in his cell. He frowned. She had severed their connection again. She woke up panting in her room, sweat beaded at the back of her neck. Why did she keep dreaming of this creature? Of this wraith who obviously like to torture her? As she fell back asleep Val could feel her again. This time he was going to control this. He was going to do something daring. He broke out of his cell and snuck around his sleeping guards. Following her mental tug he found his way to her room. Slipping inside, he found her sleeping just as in her dream. Only this time, he approached quickly. Sitting beside her he let himself drape over the sleeping body. Placing his hand over her mouth she startled awake.

"You shant take this moment from me this time." He purred into her ear. She looked up at him with wide eyes, those same emotions swimming in them as from her dream. Slowly, he let his hand fall from her mouth.

"Is this a dream?" She asked looking up at him. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"We shall see." He whispered as he leaned down towards her face. She closed her eyes and he couldn't help but grin. She thought this was a dream; otherwise she would be more distressed. He let his cool lips press t her exposed neck. He felt the heat of her blood rush to where ever his lips touched her. He heard his sigh deeply and soon he felt her hands run up his sides and wrap around his neck pulling him down on her. He was surprised by this move, but allowed her to hold him. He soon turned his lips to her and as soon as the contact was made she rose up to meet him. Pressing herself against him she kissed him passionately. He smiled into her lips, feeling the heat radiate off her. The passion humans had always amazed him. He continued kissing her, leaning over her stroking her body until he realized how late it had gotten. He pulled free from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked sitting up. He stroked her face and stood.

"I must leave you. Now sleep." He purred gently pushing her back into her bed. When he was certain she had closed her eyes he slipped from the room. Perhaps she would remember this as a dream and nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day as he was escorted to the lab to finish up the last bits of the project he found the young captain sitting at her desk, staring boldly over at him. He ignored her and walked straight to his desk where the guards followed him. Though he was expressionless, his mind mulled over what could have gotten into her. For the first few hours, she seemed completely unaffected by him. It was starting to really annoy him when John walked in, dismissing his guards.

"Good news buddy, we got this from here, you get to head back to your cozy hive early!" He spoke enthusiastically, but his expression was bored, like there were a thousand other things he'd rather be doing. Val was disappointed. He had not finished his project.

"Wonderful, when do I leave?" He asked calmly while trying to steal a glimpse at Bethany, trying to gauge her reaction. To his satisfaction an emotion crossed her face for a split second, was that relief? Or disappointment? He tried to reach out with his mind but was interrupted.

"In about 3 hours, we have a team preparing to leave; we will send you off first. So pack your bags!" John turned on his heel and walked from the room. Val scowled slightly at John's obvious excitement. He was a bit upset that he had not had the opportunity to continue his investigation with the Captain. His guards soon approached to escort him out of the lab, but before he left he stopped and turned to her.

"Pleasure working with you." He purred softly and flashed a toothy grin. What crossed her face brought him immense joy. Her face flushed red as shock soon began to spread through her body. He could feel her muscles tense and embarrassment radiate off her. She had just begun to realize she was not simply dreaming.

"No…" She managed to squeak out before he was gone. She was incredibly distressed as he let her tablet drop to the table. "It's not possible." She shuttered and quickly left the lab as well scanning the corridors to find the wraith that had been her source of torment. She typically was not one for confrontation, but she simply could not let this go. She could not have him vanish forever and never actually know if it was true or not.

Finding where they had been keeping him, she nodded the guards off and entered the room, ensuring the door shut behind her, what she had to say was for his ears only. Val looked surprised as she entered. As surprising as ever. He pulled himself up straight and clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her with as blank of an expression as he could manage.

"Captain, is there something else you needed?" He asked smoothly, holding his place but allowing his head to tilt slightly. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You have made my life hell." She growled, stepping closer to him. "In the lab you have proceeded to bother me in any way you could, but it did not end there did it?" she demanded once again stepping closer. "No! You then made you way to my private quarters! How you found them god only knows! But that's not the point!" She snarled, now only about a foot away from him. She shoved a finger into his chest. "How dare you!" She was obviously hurt and confused, but he could not help but smile slightly.

"You called for me." Was all he answered as he took her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. She stared at him in shock but made no move to pull away.

"No I didn't…" She whispered softly, shaking her head.

"But you did, I am afraid not even I could resist the pull that dragged me into your dreams. Your dreams, my dear." He added letting her hand fall.

"So they were just dreams…" She began to say, trying to make herself feel better as she stepped back from him. He shrugged.

"Well I couldn't help myself with that last one." He said, a smug grin across his face. Val was very much a wraith, with human emotions. He certainly could be quite cruel.

"You bastard!" She yelled, stumbling back from him. He quickly moved up beside her and held her in his arms, restraining her from hitting him until she relaxed.

"You loved it." He whispered into her ear. He felt a shiver run through her body as he let his lips brush against her skin. He knew he did not have much time, but he would make the most of it. He turned his head and brushed her hair back from her shoulders. His lips met with any exposed skin he could find. There was little resistance on her part. Occasionally she would push away from him, only to grip him tighter as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. When he could hear someone approaching the door he quickly released her and with a slight shove pushed some space between them. She was confused and then flustered when the door opened and Shepard walked in.

"Erins?" He asked glancing from the blushing girl to the statuesque wraith. She stuttered trying to find the right words.

"The Captain was simply bidding me farewell." Val spoke up for her, saving her from an awkward conversation. John was still confused but shrugged it off.

"Alright, well you should get back to work, as for you, time to go." John motioned and the guards moved in behind him to escort him to the gate room. With a nod, Val moved back her, probably the last time he would ever see the puzzling girl, though he hoped not.

The gate was dialed and with a flash of blue sprang to life. The address inputted was a random lifeless planet that Val intended to use to gate to another world, one where his hive would pick him up and hopefully, finally, receive him with open arms. He had accepted this mission in order to prove himself, or at least show he was capable of more. Now he only hoped the others would see it as such. He was tired of being an outsider in both worlds.

Todd anxiously awaited the return of his son. The longer he was gone, the more he began to regret his decision. He did not want to lose Valimor, especially not to the Atlantians, but if they offered him even the slightest chance to live a normal human life…he feared he would take it. Todd's reasons for keeping Val around were purely selfish. He missed her, the human girl. He would never admit it to his brothers, but he loved her more than anything, and with her loss, he felt he would lose himself. He was offered a second chance with Val, but in order to hold on, the human side needed to be repressed. The human soul simply could not survive on a Hive, they were far too fragile.

**Im baaaacckkkk! Sort of…sorry it has been so long, I am trying to wrap up all my started stories and give them good endings! I really appreciate those of you that have stuck with me, or at least with this story! I am still extremely busy, but I am going to at least finish what I started. If you have any ideas, or what you want to see happen, PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His initial entrance onto the hive was not met with the greeting he expected. Instead he entered the hive to no welcome at all. Despite a few soldiers guarding the halls it was rather deserted. In his best attempt to reach out with his mind he could tell there were far fewer wraith on the hive then there were when he left. The longer we went without seeing wraith the more distressed he became. The hive had been full of awakening wraith; the ship almost repaired enough to be able to take off again.

He finally reached the bridge where he found his father and his second talking. He approached boldly as ever and his father met him with a growl of displeasure, something Val simply brushed off. The human in him simply would not allow him to cower in a corner until he was called forward,

"What has happened?" He asked moving up beside the two ranking wraith in the hive, Second flashy an annoyed smile before bowing out of the room, leaving father and son to talk. Todd turned to Val, his expression as smooth as he could maintain, but a certain uneasy feeling poured off the commander. This caused Val to take a small step back. He hated seeing his father like this, it wasn't natural.

"With tensions and wars breaking out among the wraith, many feared we would be the first to go, since we no longer have a queen. The cowards fled." Todd snarled as he began pacing back and forth. Val could tell though, he felt the same way, without a queen, or at least without the idea of a queen, they were weak and vulnerable to deserters and attacks.

"What do you plan to do?" suddenly Val's little mission seemed insignificant. Todd rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, leaning over one of the hives main controls.

"We need to make the others believe we have a queen." He said quietly, his mind racing through the possibilities.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Val was confused. How could you fake a queen? Surely they would require physical proof. The power a queen gives off can be felt all throughout the hive, her absence could be clearly determined.

"I'm not sure yet…believe it or not; your mother had that effect…" Todd whispered, as he glanced up and stared off into a corner. The slightest smile began to spread across his face. Not a cruel or devious one, but one of pure joy. It was as if he could see her. Val glanced to the corner and wished he could see her. How he wished he could know her. "She was so strong Valimor…what I had to do to cause her to break…" Val could tell his father was on the verge of breaking, but he would not see his commander show weakness, not at this moment.

"We will find another." He said suddenly. Unsure of where the idea came from, but it sounded good at the moment. It wasn't until he thought about it more that he realized how hard that would be. To find a human with the mental strength of a queen? Impossible. But instead of immediately dismissing the idea Todd glanced over at him, mulling over the idea.

"Perhaps, though that will not be easy…" Todd began when another idea struck Val.

"I know who." He said suddenly, his mind going back to his time on Atlantis. That girl, the Captain. She had a strangely powerful ability to connect to his mind, and he was certain this was the first time she had done it, perhaps it had something to do with him being wraith…would her effect be stronger on a pure wraith? His mind was suddenly reeling in excitement that he had discovered her that he did not consider the problems with this. Todd looked stunned.

"Who?" He asked, stepping towards his son.

"This female I met on Atlantis…" He was cut off when Todds hand shot up.

"An Atlantian? Have you lost your mind? We cannot simply sweep up an Altantian and force them to serve on a hive…they are far too stubborn." He muttered and shook his head turning away.

"She is very fond of me; I think I could use that to my advantage…" Val said with a grin. Surely he could manipulate her again. Todd's face reflected a certain type of distaste. It was a vicious cycle. Here he had used a women he had been attracted to, used her for his selfish purpose, and now his son was proposing the same thing, playing on human weakness to use them. Could he watch that happen again? Let his son make his same mistakes? For the sake of the hive…he could.

"That just might work…but you must play this game right, or you will lose everything." He said with a slight smile, he began to approach his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "You have a human side, so use it to your advantage, they are emotional creatures. That would be the easiest and fastest way to get her to trust you, but when you do have her, you must make it clear who is in charge. We cannot have a rogue human running this ship." Val nodded. He was determined not to let his father down; this would earn him his spot beside the commander.

"Of course, I have done it before, I can do it again." He said with as much conviction as he could. Meleni. Did he really love her? Or was she just a sad result from his struggle within? Sighing heavily, he pushed it prom his mind. It did not matter, he had a new focus, and no emotion would rule him this time.

"I will set up the meeting with the science team, offer them something they cannot refuse, you will have until the leave to succeed in convincing her to stay with you." With that Todd left the room and Val stood there alone. A small part of him dreaded this assignment, it told him it was wrong, but he snuffed it out. That was his weak side. This was for the good of the hive.


End file.
